Dottie McStuffins
Doc McStuffins is a 6-year-old girl who is the main character from the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins. She is voiced by Kiara Muhammad. Appearance Doc is small and slender with brown hair in pigtails, dark skin, light freckles and brown eyes. She also wears a sparkly purple headband with a flower on it, a white lab coat, a purple and white striped shirt, her magical stethoscope, a pink skirt, pink leggings with white polka dots on them, purple socks and sparkly pink sneakers. She is usually seen in other clothes in some episodes. She wears a large sunshade hat in The Right Stuff and Blame It On The Rain, a pink polka-dotted dolphin tankini in To Squeak or Not To Squeak ''and ''Get Set To Get Wet, a cowboy costume in Boo-Hoo To You, a winter outfit in Chilly Gets Chilly and a blue fishing hat in Out In The Wild. Personality Doc shares a fine respect for the toys she owns, for she even fixes toys that are broken. She cares for each and every toy she has and even her brother's toys. Even if a toy appears to be scared, she is always caring and friendly. Her determination for fixing toys is limitless, for she will not stop until she reaches a diagnosis. Then she continues to fix the toy any way she can. Outside of the clinic, she is always a loving daughter to her parents and cares for her family, including her brother. She cares for, not only the toys, but for friends too outside of the house. With the help of her first-aid kit, she can help any toy and anybody. Her determination to help toys and people can travel far from the clinic. Role in the series Doc loves to talk to toys and mend them. They come to life with the magic from her stethoscope. She cares for her friends and patients, including Lambie. She and Lambie are best friends are are always there for each other. Whenever a toy needs help, Doc always thinks carefully before she figures out what the problem is. But when someone comes or calls to Doc, she always tells the toys to 'go stuffed'. That means they have to stop talking and freeze. Doc is the main character of the show. Her best friends are Lambie, Stuffy, Hallie and Chilly. She knows when and where a toy needs help. She takes them into her clinic to find out what's wrong. In the episode Chilly Gets Chilly, after Chilly stays out in the snow too long, Doc takes him into the clinic and puts him on the patients' bed with a blanket on him. When she checks his temperature, she calls her diagnosis 'brr itis'. To cure his brr itis, Doc and her friends warm themselves in front of the fire. In some episodes Doc usually helps the toys with medical bandagings, normally in the episode Break Dancer, when Bella accidentally breaks her leg, Doc explains that sometimes when people break their legs, they have to wear a cast to heal them. After Doc puts the cast on Bella, she and her friends decorate it for her, then tells Bella that she must wear her cast overnight. Doc's mom is also a doctor and always expects Doc to become one like herself. Sometimes they both work together when someone needs help, either a person or a toy. Theme Park Character A Doc McStuffins theme park character made its' debut at the 2013 D23 Expo, and is currently appearing at Disney Hollywood Studios. A meet-and-greet is expected to come to the theme parks in California in the future. The character also made appearances with an Airstrem trailer through the fall of 2013. Trivia *Doc usually appears in other clothes in some episodes. *Doc is African-American. *When Stuffy tells himself he is brave, he does not succeed at that when something scares him. *In addition to being a doctor, Doc also likes playing soccer with her best friend Emmie. *It is also hinted that Emmie may be the same age as Doc, while Alma, Will and Luca may be the same age as Donny. *Doc unclogged Hallie's ears when she couldn't hear well in the episode "Hallie Gets an Earful". Gallery Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:African American characters Category:Doctors Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Soccer Players Category:Animated characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Animation Characters